kndfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Prime-man208
Welcome Hi, welcome to KND Code Module! Thanks for your edit to the Destructively Nefarious Kids page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Fairly (Talk) 01:14, February 3, 2010 Aha That's nothing new. That's why myself and the rest of the editors have to keep an eye on the unregistered contributor's edits. (: So if someone does something that you think is inappropriate, just drop me a message on my talk page. I'll be willing to help. I've had to ban a few IPs because of vandalism recently though. Is there anything in particular that caused you to warn me about that, or was that just a general thought? fairly 05:57, February 4, 2010 (UTC) KND Roleplay Wiki Oh gosh, I'd love it if you'd make a KND Roleplay Wiki! Feel free! ^^ fairly 23:01, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Permission granted. You'll be working alongside someone else/ Is that all right?--'NinjaSheik' 23:11, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Also, there's another person who wants to. Do you mind teaming up with them? It's Numbuh 209. And trust me. You're gonna need the help. fairly 23:21, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Userpage Please read my userpage, follow the directions and report to my talkpage. Please state your Numbuh and speciality, then I shall assign a Sector to you. Please follow my directions! EDIT 1: You're working on the KND RP Wiki now, but will you still work here? Please, just follow my directions above.--'NinjaSheik' 02:14, February 20, 2010 (UTC) KND Roleplay Wiki This is just a note letting you and Numbuh 209 know that you can start that KND RP wiki now, since it's past the date when we're allowing fan content to be on here. Also, thank you so much for offering to do this! fairly 06:33, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Whats the website URL.Prime-man208 22:21, February 23, 2010 (UTC)Prime-Man208 YOU have to create it! When you usually go into a wiki, there's a green sign there that says "Create a new wiki". Click on that and you'll create the KND Rope-Playing Wiki. Contact either me or Surpeme Leader Fairly and give us the link to it. That wiki needs to be created by you and Numbuh 209 by the end of this week! You don't, we might scratch this idea completely.--'NinjaSheik' 22:51, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Where is the new wikia? I'd like to link to see. fairly 05:13, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Me too.--'NinjaSheik' 05:26, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the link! ^^ fairly 20:24, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Wikia Why, do you need my help? fairly 05:30, March 9, 2010 (UTC) RE:Role Playing Site Hey I been leaving you messages on the RPS but you haven't answered and someone else is asking about it so can you tell me whats going on so i can help you if you want my helpNumbuh26 20:03, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Hello do you need help? if so please respond cause i have been trying to reach you on this wiki and the KND role playing oneNumbuh26talk of darkness 17:59, April 28, 2010 (UTC)